Eudora
by L.O.A.D
Summary: A young Facilier meets a young Eudora. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Earliest story I've written so far. Takes place before 'Debts' so Facilier doesn't have Shadow yet. He is getting souls for the FOTOS though. He's eighteen in this story, while Eudora is nineteen and James is twenty. I own nothing and please review.**

A young Facilier was walking by the Mississippi river one morning, watching the water. Anyone who saw him shied away, he had already made quiet the reputation for himself. He heard a splash and looked up. A woman, maybe a little older than him had fallen into the river.

"Shit," he cursed out loud. Dropping his cane and removing his hat and coat, he dove into the cold water. Diving below the surface he swam over to her, putting her on his back so he could swim them both to the surface. Having grown up in the swamp, he was a better swimmer than most (Mama Odie always said he took to the water like a fish), but it was still difficult for him to carry her. She was unconscious and therefore had to use his hands to keep her on his back. Finally he broke the surface, his chest expanding to take in air. The woman didn't respond. Paddling them both to shore, he laid her down on the bank of the river. He checked her pulse and checked to see if she was breathing; she wasn't. Sighing, he used is magic to draw the water out of her lungs. She coughed and took a deep breath. The adrenaline wearing off, he collapsed next to her, closing his eyes.

The woman, Eudora, sat up. She coughed some more, her body trying to get rid of the water. When her coughing fit had ended she looked down at her savior. When she saw him her heart skipped a beat. The Shadowman. He had only been living in the city for about a year but he already had made a name for himself. No one went near him and those who did rarely came back. Eudora looked at the resting man, taking him in. She would have been lying if she said he was unattractive. Maybe if he grew a moustache.

She watched him for a moment. When she realized he wasn't responding to her she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the small knife she kept on herself for protection. He was a monster, everyone knew it, and now she had the perfect chance to get rid of him for good. Taking the blade, she put it to his throat.

He didn't respond. Swallowing, her hands began to tremble. A smile played on his lips.

"Go ahead, chere," he said. "No one will blame you." She swallowed again, causing him to chuckle. "Put the knife away," he said calmly. "We both know y'all can't do it." Sighing, defeated, she took the knife from his throat and put it back in her pocket. He sat up and looked at her. It was then she realized he had purple eyes. He smiled.

"What's your name, darling?" He said smoothly, causing her to shudder. She didn't answer right away. Instead she looked him up and down. His skin was lighter than hers but still dark. His chest was broader than his waist, which looked almost thin enough for her to wrap her hands around. His hair was a mess. Taking a shuddering breath, she answered him.

"Eudora," she said. He smiled.

"Eudora huh?" He asked, standing up. He shook himself off and made his hat and cane appear in his hand; his coat appeared at his feet. Putting his coat on, he looked her up and down. Once he was dressed he removed his hat and bowed.

"A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier," he said. She smiled.

"Doctor of what, may I ask?" This seemed to have caught him off guard.

"Oh, this and that," he said, making a small purple card appear in his hand. "Here's my card." Eudora took card and read it:

DOCTOR FACILIER

TAROT READINGS

CHARMS

POTIONS

DREAMS MADE REAL

She looked back at him. "You're a witch doctor," she said, somewhat accusatory. He shrugged.

"I prefer conjurer," he said simply. Before she could say anything a voice called to her from a little ways away.

"Eudora!" A man yelled. She turned to see who it was. It was James.

"That's my friend," she said, turning back to Facilier, but when she turned around he wasn't there. Confused, she looked back at the card in her hand. Now, written across the bottom were three words that hadn't been there before.

"'The French Quarter,'" she read as James walked over.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded not taking her eyes off the card.

_The French Quarter, eh?_

**Break**

Facilier didn't return to his emporium until it was late at night. He was worried the 'Friends' would be there. Eventually, he did have to return home. He walked down the alley and stopped in front of the magnolia tree, looking at its flowers for a moment. Finally he turned and entered his emporium. He walked into the building, using his magic to close the door behind him. A chill ran down his spine as he sensed he wasn't alone. He walked through the room, ready to fight whatever was there. He heard a smash and spun around. he relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Eudora?" He asked. She smiled and walked over to him.

"I never got to thank you," she said. He smiled.

"Really?" He asked mockingly. "I hadn't noticed." She laughed nervously.

"Fair enough," she said. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the card he had given her. "It says here you do tarot readings?" He smiled.

"'Course," he said. Walking over to his table, he motioned to her to sit down next to him. Hesitantly, she did. He made his deck appear and lazily began shuffling the cards.

"Before we start," he said, "would 'all mind telling me what you were doing in the river?" Eudora chuckled.

"My friends and I were messing around," she said, "and I kinda fell in." He chuckled then held the deck out to her.

"Pick three," he said. She did and handed her selection to him. He laid the cards in front of her. "Now, here's how it works. The first card is your past, the second's the present and the last ones the future." Eudora nodded.

"Do you ever read your own cards?" She asked him. Facilier shook his head.

"Can't work magic on myself, darling," he said. He took her first card and flipped it over. "Says here y'all come from a loving family, not rich, but happy." He flipped over the second card and smiled. "Seems like you're quite the little socialite." Eudora chuckled.

"I guess you can say that," she said. He nodded and looked back at the cards.

"You're also a hell of a seamstress," he said.

"I suppose," she said, causing him to laugh.

"No reason to be modest about talent," he said as he glanced at the third card. "Ready to know your future?" He asked her. Eudora shrugged and he flipped over the final card. "Interesting," he said.

"What?" she asked, a little nervous. He looked at her and smiled.

"You'll be married," he said, "and have a daughter. And it seems she'll marry someone of some importance." Eudora sighed.

"Good," she said. "I was worried it would be something bad."

"Not all magic is bad," he said. She looked at him and smiled. Getting up from her chair she walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes as she started to massage them. "Yes, chere?" He asked.

"You know," she said, smiling, "I believe I still haven't properly thanked you for saving my life." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What exactly did y'all have in mind?" Smiling, Eudora lifted him out of his chair.

"You got a bedroom?" She asked. Facilier smiled nervously, realizing perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Sure," he said. He led her his bedroom. She looked at the room, noting the bed, which had purple sheets. She glanced at him and he simply shrugged. Eudora walked over to his bed and sat on it, beginning to remove her dress. Facilier looked around the room, unsure of what to do.

"Take your clothes off," Eudora told him. He swallowed.

"Alright," he said. He slipped his coat off and threw it to the floor. He then began to remove his vest. He happened to glance up and saw that Eudora had completely taken off her dress. Color rushed to his cheeks and his pants felt tighter than they were before. He turned away and continued to undress. Eudora looked at him.

"What's that?" She asked.

"What's what?" He asked back, feeling uneasy.

"That tattoo on your back," Eudora said.

"Oh, that?" Facilier asked. "It's a veve, a symbol for a voodoo loa. It's Baron Samedi's." Eudora looked at him.

"Oh," she said, not sure if he had answered her question. "Ok." Sighing, Facilier removed his pants and shoes. Eudora chuckled.

"Aren't you doing to take off your hat?" She asked him. Facilier shook his head.

"No," he said. "I won't take off my necklace either." He walked over and sat down on the bed with her. Eudora took his necklace in her hand and looked at it.

"How'd you get it?" She asked. Facilier smiled fiendishly.

"I killed a gator." Eudora looked at him.

"Why?" she asked, part of her regretting coming here. He shrugged.

"Why not?" He said. "It's just an animal." He sighed, knowing that wasn't completely true. Animals could think and talk just like people, if you knew how to listen. Fortunately, Eudora didn't, and his answer seemed to satisfy her.

"That's rather brave of you," she said. "Gators can be dangerous." She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him on top of her.

_**Break**_

"Wow," Facilier said, lying next Eudora panting. "That was amazing." Eudora laughed.

"First time?" She asked amused, causing him to blush.

"Um, yeah," he said sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed. "I-it was." Eudora chuckled again.

"You were good," she said, getting out of the bed and putting her dress on. Facilier sat up. "It's late, I should go." She got dressed and left the building. Facilier laid back down. Suddenly a chill crept over him. It was the 'Friends.' He sat back up.

"Were y'all watching us?" He demanded. The shadows chuckled and Facilier shuddered, suddenly feeling rather vulnerable. He pulled the sheets around his nude frame and trembled.

"W-what do y'all want?" He asked them, his voice quaking.

_We hunger, _the shrill voices hissed in unison. _Go out and bring us a meal. Or be one yourself. _Facilier swallowed.

"Can't I go out tomorrow?" He asked nervously. "I'm kinda tired and I want to sleep." The 'Friends' snarled.

_No one told you to mate with that female! _They hissed menacingly. Facilier felt a cold hand run down his bare back and he shuddered. _Perhaps if you could better control your desires, we would not be having this discussion. _Facilier swallowed again. He knew the 'Friends' weren't above killing him for a meal. He nodded.

"Alright," he said. "I'll go out, but y'all need to leave the room while I get dressed." The 'friends' laughed mockingly.

_Little late for modesty, don't you think? _They asked. Facilier chuckled nervously.

"I didn't know y'all were here," he said, trying to keep himself covered. Again, the laughed.

_You did seem rather distracted, _they said. _Very well, get dressed and go out. Bring us souls, or its yours on the line. _They glided out of the room, leaving the shaken voodoo man alone. Finally he got out of bed and put his clothes back on. As he got dressed he let his mind wonder. Soon, his mind was focused completely on Eudora.

**Like I said, he's only eighteen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That was stupid, here's all of Ch 2**

**Own nothing, please review.**

Facilier walked through the city, exhausted. He knew the 'Friends' wouldn't let him sleep until he had brought them souls, and if he went home empty handed they'd simply kill him. But at the moment, finding people to harvest souls from was a bit of an issue. Since Eudora had left he couldn't stop thinking about her, and as such, finding people was difficult. Suddenly he stopped dead. Even with his magical sense dulled, he could sense someone was near: Odie. His fist clenching in anger, he walked to where he sensed her. Sure enough, there she was. Getting ready for a fight, he stepped out into the open.

"I thought I told y'all New Orleans was my town?" He asked, circling the blind voodoo lady. She shook her head.

"Come now child," she said gently, "Must we do this everytime. You never win." His teeth grit with anger, he sent a blast of magic at her. She dodged it with surprising ease for someone her age. She returned his fire and hit the young witch doctor square in the chest, knocking him down. He sat up, trying to clear his head.

_Get it together, _he told himself. _Now's not the time to be distracted by Eudora. _He stood up, only to have her knock him back down.

"Juju," Odie said. The snake slithered down from her shoulders and over to Facilier, coiling around his neck and tightening its grip. He choked, trying desperately to pry the snake from his throat. Shaking her head, Mama Odie walked over. She snapped he fingures and Juju slithered back on her shoulder. Facilier got to his hands and knees gasping.

"No fair," he said between breaths. "I don't have help."

"Why you so distracted child?" Mama Odie asked. "You're a better fighter than that." Color rushed to Facilier cheeks and he quickly look down.

"I'm not distracted," he said, trying to block his thoughts from her. It didn't work. Mama Odie looked at him and laughed.

"Eleven years," she said, "you lived with me. Magic or no magic, I can read you like a book." She helped him get to his feet. "What's her name?" Facilier sighed.

"Eudora," he said, his mind drifting back to the last moment he spent with her. Mama Odie sighed.

"Go home child," she told him, before turning and walking groaned. He couldn't go home until he had a soul to give them. He continued walking hoping he'd come upon someone soon.

_**Break**_

Eventually, he did. At around twelve o'clock the next day he came across a man was walking down an empty street, alone. Gripping onto his soul stealing dagger, he snuck up on the man. Readying the blade, he prepared to plunge it into the man's back.

"Facilier?" A voice from behind him asked. He spun around, making the blade vanish as he did so. It was Eudora.

_Odie's right, I am distracted. _He thought to himself. _This would never have happened before. _He swallowed as the man continued walking, unaware of the danger he was just in.

"What were you doing," she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Just walking." He yawned, his lack of sleep catching up with him.

"Are you alright," Eudora asked. "I know it was your first time, but you shouldn't still be tired."

"It has nothing to do with that," he said. "I just haven't slept since you left."

"Hey, Eudora!" A voice called. Facilier looked up and saw the same man who was there when he saved Eudora walking over to them. Too tired to disappear, he simply stood still. The man walked up to them, eyeing Facilier wearily.

"Why is he here?" The man asked. Eudora looked at Facilier then back to the man.

"He saved me when I fell in the river," Eudora said. "His name is Facilier. Facilier, this is James." Facilier nodded politely. James looked at him cautiously.

"Facilier," Eudora said, noticing Jame's unease, "maybe you should go back to your emporium and sleep." Facilier nodded, too tired to think.

"Yes, sleep," he said lazily. His senses returned to himand he shook his head frantically. "No!" He said, startling them. "I mean, I can't go back now." He looked at Eudora. "Can I stay with you?" She looked at him uneasily.

"Why can't you go back to your place?" She asked, confused.

"I just can't, not right now." He looked at her exhausted. "Please?"

Eudora looked at him then back at James, who mearly shrugged.

"Your parents won't like it," he said.

"True," Eudora replied, "but they're not home right now. If we can sneak him in, we might be able to get away with it."

**_Break_**

"This way," Eudora said quietly, beconning Facilier into her house. Facilier and James walked in. Carefully, Eudora flipped on the light.

"Eudora!" A woman's voice cried out in both rage and alarm. Stand in front of the three young people were two older adults, a man and a woman.

"Yes mom..." Eudora began right before her mother grabbed her and pulled her away from Facilier. Eudora's father repeated the gesture with James.

"Do you know who that is?" Her farther asked, eyeing Facilier like he was a poisonous snake. "He's the Shadowman!" Facilier removed his hat and bowed politely.

"Dr. Facilier, sir," he said, his exhaustion slipping into his voice. "I apologize for the surprise visit, but y'all see, I saved your daughter from drowning yesterday and she was kind enough to offer me a place to sleep." He put his hat back on his head and smiled non-threateningly. "I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours, and I'm terribly tired. I realize that it is rather short notice, but would y'all mind letting me stay for a few hours? A bed's all I need." Eudora's father looked the man up and down and finally nodded.

"You can stay for one day," he said, "and that's it. I'm Brian." He held his hand out, which Facilier shook.

"And I am Anne," Eudora's mother said. Facilier took her hand and kissed it.

"Now I know where Eudora gets her looks," he said smoothly. Brian cleared his throat.

"Eudora, show this young man the guest room," he said. Eudora started to walk out of the room and Facilier followed. James stayed with Eudora's parents. Eudora led Facilier into a room. It was rather plain, containing only a bed and a nightstand, but at present the bed was all Facilier required. He sat down on the bed and looked at Eudora, realizing as he did so why she had completely occupied his thoughts. He liked her.

**LOL. Facilier kinda has a bit of a puppy dog crush on Eudora right now(she is the first woman in his life other than Mama Odie{and his mother but he doesn't remember her}). It's cute.**

**Got a sneak peek for another story I'm writing for y'all, but I won't post it until this story is done. So here's the peek.**

The hours ticked by and by the tme he finally decided to pack up he only had three costomers. Getting up, he walked away from his stand. He headed down an alley, looking for a safe place to spend the night. Sensing he wasn't alone, Facilier spun around only to see five people wearing white outfitts with tall white hoods. Feeling uneasy, he stepped back, wishing odie had told him more about the city before she kicked him out.


End file.
